shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Place Called Nowhere
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 56 The Other Side Story VI A silence filled that large dark room. All of those around the table sat in the shadows, glaring at the center table which held a sheet of paper. All of them said nothing as they went from glaring at the paper, to scowling at one another. Everything they had fought for, and everything they worked their fingers to the bone to build was now under great threat of being torn down. For many generations, they strived to keep their civilization a secret from prying eyes, and protecting their own. Now they faced their greatest fear, and if they were not ready to combat it, they had to face the fact that their entire race could face extinction. There sat fifteen council members around one very large, long table that took up a gigantic portion of the room. At the head of the table sat three, these three did not speak through out the entire meeting, instead they sat in a very deep train of thought. Finally, one of the Catmen stood and slammed his hand down onto the sheet of paper, his claws coming out and poking very jagged holes in it. He held it up beside his face, his dark brown, spotted fur showing with what little light was in the room. Jarrod crumpled the sheet of paper which held the image of Nero D. Rinji, and he did not even try to hide his frustration. Jarrod: My brethren... It is time to come to the conclusion that we never wanted to face. Rinji is on his way. Somehow he uncovered a way to find his way back after all this time. If he is able to find us once again, then it is only a matter of time before the humans find their way as well. It seems that we have no option, but to call upon the Nether One. Loger: '''No. deep voice said from the other side of the table, drawing all of the Nekojin Council's attention. You are too quick to jump to the conclusion that we release our trump card. For all we know, his life could be extinguished on his journey to us, or our cannons could destroy his ship as he attempts to enter our shores. '''Celvi: '''Oh, peace Loger! Your underestimations are comical. One single error could mean failure, and I will not allow that to happen. Make no mistake, my brethren. After such a gigantic show of power on Hotdog Island, it is clear that Rinji's limitations are far greater than we anticipated. We have an entire legion of our weaponized units, and I suggest we use them before he even arrives on this island. '''Jarrod: We run the risk of further exposure if our actions are too rash from the start. Loger: 'You speak of exposure, tell me, when was the last time a Nekojin was shown in the newspapers that the humans run? Don't bother checking, I'll tell you, not but a day ago! They ran not only Rinji's, but our former citizen, Jiro's picture as well. There are a total of seven, that's right, seven of our kinships out in the human's oceans! Exposure is no longer the issue, we need to protect our location, first and foremost, or else the humans will be here in the droves, and gentlemen, they bring their diseases with them. ''This brought a very uncomfortable silence among them once again. All of the Catmen could feel the tension in the room, and before long, there came a small sound from the end of the table. As one of the Tribunal members cleared his throat, he drew the attention of every council member as they kept silent. Siam, a very old, and gray Catman with a large, bushy white mustache stood up from his seat, and pushed up his small spectacles. '''Siam: My dear companions, it is true that there is a time for peace, and a time for war. Then there is also the time to prevent war. This matter must be handled with silence, and precision if we are to prevail with minimal casualties, and minimal prying eyes. My brothers, it is time to activate the Wraiths. And if that does not work, we need to prepare ourselves for the inevitable conflict that is to come. This brought about much debate, but the word of the Tribunal was the final word, and the word to be followed. Siam turned to the other Tribunals who sat in their very large chairs, covered by the shadows, and both of them gave very slight nods, giving their consent. Rinji had strayed so far from Nekoshima for years, and stayed away for so long, that they paid him no mind, even as his bounty rose to such ridiculous heights. That was until they started tracing his locations that he was spotted, and little by little, the council furrowed their brow as he began to get closer. When they heard that he was to be apprehended by an entire battalion on Hotdog Island, they rested easy. That was at least until they found out that he even trumped the Naval Marines at their own game. Now he bulleted toward their sacred homeland, and he brought a power that made them far more than uncomfortable. What was worse, even Jisu seemed to become an active threat. It was their worst nightmare coming true. The idea that Rinji join forces with Nero D. Jisu. Never had a more destructive combination been realized than the devastating forces from both father and son. A Place Called Nowhere Part 2 Category:Stories Category:A Place Called Nowhere Category:The Other Side Category:Chapters Category:Rinji79 Story